Batman and Spiderman: Bat in the Web
by i.spawn
Summary: The villains of Batman and Spider-man have a plan for our two heroes, one that could bring them to their ends. Batman and Spider-man have to team up to take down the villains of both Gotham and New York City. Let the games begin!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting New Friends

Batman and Spiderman

"Bat in the Web"

By: Ian Butler

Chapter 1: "Meet New Friends"

A dark night in Gotham, the lights of car in traffic filled the streets, the moon was a light blue color. Tonight was a perfect night, for the Batman to emerge from the shadows and take crime wherever it may surface. Batman looked down into the streets below on the top of Wayne Tower while he listened in on the police scanner. Within moments, a suspicious person was identified on Crime Alley wearing a tiger pelt as clothes while being covered in knives from head to toe. Batman leaps off the building and makes his way to Crime alley.

As Batman arrived at the entrance to the alleyway, policemen surrounded the alley on both sides. "Stand down, drop the weapon sir!" Said Jim Gordon, holding a handgun to the madman. As soon as Batman arrived, the police cleared the way and allowed Batman to speak to the crazed hunter. "Drop the knife Kraven." Said Batman.

"Batman, Finally we meet. I've been awaiting your arrival." Said Kraven.

"What are you doing away from the Amazon, Kraven? Plenty of prey to be hunted there." Replied Batman.

"Don't try to bait me, Batman. I came here to claim the head of the Bat. So are we going to talk or fight like men!" Said Kraven.

"You don't want to do this Kraven." Answered Batman, raising his fists.

Before Batman could strike, Kraven leaped up the fire escape and stood on the roof of the left building. The policemen began to fire at Kraven, Batman lowered Gordon's gun and said, "He's mine." Batman then grappled up to the roof of the left building, only to meet Kraven's foot to his face. Batman shouted in pain and landed on the edge of the other rooftop. Batman quickly got back to his feet and threw three batarangs with surprising speed. Kraven dodged the batarangs with ease and slammed into Batman with relentless fury. He wanted the head of the Bat, his collection would soon be completed. Batman fought back, equaling his strength but not his animalistic fury. Kraven pulled out his two best knives and tried to land a blow on Batman, yet he remained unsuccessful. Kraven aggressively jabbed at Batman, desperately trying to get a single blade through his armor. Eventually, Batman disarmed Kraven and threw him into a air conditioner, crushing the many machinery inside of it into pieces. Blood began to run down from Kraven's lip, he looked up at Batman as he said, "It's over Kraven." Kraven got back to his feet and said, "No it ain't, I just need a hunting party…" Kraven lept off the rooftop and into the sewers below. Batman, dived down into that same sewer drain, but once he made it down there, Kraven was long gone…

"How was Kraven in Gotham? Why did he give up hunting Peter, he never gives up on his prey?" Thought Batman in Crime Alley. Batman needed to get to the bottom of this, "What did he mean by a hunting party? He must be planning to bring more of his savage criminals into his city."

"Batman!" Said Gordon for the third time, Batman was lost in thought.

"What is it Jim?" Replied Batman.

"What happened here? Who was that?" Asked Jim impatiently.

"His name is Sergei Kravinoff, he's a hunter. He came here for me." Explained Batman.

"That explains why he did something so cliche as to be robbing a bank, he wanted your attention. The question is why?" Said Gordon. Batman turned and peered at the open sewer entrance and said, "I'm about to find out."

Meanwhile, Back in New York city, Peter Parker was busy getting ready for his day at school. He put his planner in his backpack, zipped up his school laptop and pushed his lunchbox into his backpack. He threw on his shirt and pants, he also made the preparations to put his Spidey suit in the bag as well, just in case. He ran downstairs, saying, "Morning Aunt May!" He thought it strange that Aunt May didn't respond so he check in Aunt May's room to see if she was there. When he entered her room, he could see the covers covering her body, her snow white hair poking out from the top. Peter let her rest and walked into the kitchen. He put two pieces of toast in the toaster and went into the bathroom. He took out his toothbrush from the cabinet and began brushing his teeth. Once he had finished, he walked out of the bathroom and made his way out the door, toast in hand. As he stepped outside, in front of him was a strange man in front of him, he had bright green hair, red lips and twisted smile and a bleached white skin. This was no circus clown he had ever seen, however all that really mattered was the person the clown held a gun to. The clown began to laugh hysterically, hand trembling with excitement. The person the clown held in his arm was none other than Aunt May…

"What is going on here?!" Said Peter, raising his hands above his head naturally.

"Hello Peter my boy! Just thought I might take your Aunt and you for a walk… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed uncontrollably, gun in hand. Peter begin to sweat, he said, "Wha… What?! I don't under…" Said Peter

"Listen kid. Come with me or your aunty ain't gonna have a good day. Hahaha!"

Peter did as he said, he walked in front of the Joker with his gun pointed at Peter's back. They slowly walked down the street till they arrived at a black van. Three man walked out of the van and grabbed Peter and Aunt May throwing them in the back of the van and locking the door. The Joker got in the van along with his men, they began driving down the street. Peter didn't know what was happening, "Who was this freak of a clown? I just have to wait till I have my chance to take these horrifying thugs down." Thought Peter as he sat in the back of the van, tied to the safety handles.

After a few hours, they arrived at an abandoned warehouse near the coast of New York. Joker's thugs took Aunt May and Peter out of the car allowed them to sit on the pavement. The goons held machine guns to the two of them while the Joker stepped out the car.

"Jeez, the traffic in the city! It's atrocious!" Said the Joker as he approached Peter.

"Anyway, now time for the big show. You ready my boy?" Said the Joker as he held up his hands to show what stood before them. In front of Peter and Aunt May stood four people he's never met before. One was a short man with a long nose and umbrella, another was a nine four crocodile man, another was a green colored woman with vines and plants growing off of her and lastly there stood an assassin with one eye.

The Joker walked up to the first person an introduced him, "This here is penguin, you may have realized he's not really a penguin, that's because… Hey, wait a minute. That something you two have in common! Hahahaha!" Peter looked at Aunt May as she said, "What is he talking about Peter?"

"Oh, sorry to spill the beans Peter. I thought she knew about that spider problem of yours! Anyway, moving on to our next contestant. This one here is Killer Croc, he may look like a horrific beast on the outside but trust me, he loves people. Hahahahahahaha!" Said Joker. Killer Croc growled at Joker just after he spoke. Joker moved onto the next person without hesitation. "And this lovely lass is Ms Poison Ivy. Talk about a green thumb am I right?! Hahaha!"

Joker, being the only person who laughed, said, "Just a bunch of sticklers ey? Alright, Anyway, Last but not least. This here is Deathstroke, loves guns almost as much as I love playing cards!... No… nothing… eh off day I guess…"

Peter then said, "What do you want with us!?"

"I'm glad you asked that my dear boy." Answered the Joker. "We have been having some trouble taking down the Batman and so we decided to combine forces with some of your _good friends_ and take you both down with one stone. A very clever idea if I do say so myself." Said the Joker.

"Now enough with the formalities. Mrs May, could you come with me please?" Says Joker, grabbing Aunt May by the arm.

"Don't touch her!" Said Peter, struggling to get free.

"Oh, You've got some fight in you my boy! I like that! But don't worry... She won't feel a thing. Hehehehehe!" Replied Joker.

The Joker grabbed Aunt May by the arm and pulled out his gun again. "Now, we'd like to end our little show, with a bang! Hahahaha!" Said Joker, placing the gun to Aunt May's head. Peter ripped out of his restraints and charged towards the Joker. As he did, Deathstroke began to fire at him while Clayface launched his massive arms towards him, like a missile. Peter was able to easily dodge the bullets but Clayface caught him off guard. Peter was thrown back several feet away from the gang of villains.

As Peter began to stand, his spider senses began to tingle, he could feel the Joker pulling the trigger. He could feel the bullet rushing out the barrel, he could feel it rush through Aunt May's skull, He could feel her last breath leave her… He was too late.

Like 's stuff? Come read some of his own stories on FictionPress! And as always, feel free to leave a review and recommend this to your friends! More chapter of this story and others are posting every other day so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2 Bat in the Sky

Chapter 2: "Bat in the Sky, Spider in the Dark"

The next day in Gotham, Gordon turned on the bat symbol. It's light shined onto the dark and stormy sky, once that symbol was shone in the sky, criminals everywhere hid from the terrifying Batman. Batman appear on Gordon's rooftop and said, "What's the situation?" Gordon took a moment to form his answer, he then said, "There's been a mass break out in Arkham, many of the escapees are some of Gotham's worst. Including the clown…"

"How'd this happen?" Asked Batman with a hint of frustration in his tone.

"Were not sure, some of my men think it was that Kraven we met the other night that broke them out." Answered Gordon.

"I'll investigate, keep a lookout for any escapees still on the move." Said Batman. With the final utterance of his last word, Batman disappear back into the dark night.

Batman arrived in Arkham Asylum, he could see a huge chunk of the walls in the cell area had been blown open. The front gate was dented in, suggesting that it had be kicked open or even driven into to force its opening. It would take considerable force to open the Arkham Gate with nothing but raw physical power, few people could have done that. However, there is little evidence to pronounce that a car at high speeds pushed this gate open, there were no glass fragments or any type of metal that fits the description of any automobile. No, this was done with nothing but raw force… Interesting.

Batman moved up to the cell area that had been blown open, many of the Arkham inmates cursed at back as he walked by while some cowered in fear. Either way, Batman arrived at the cell block, the ground was covered in fragments of stone and cinder. The bars of the cells seemed untouched with the back wall of the cell had a huge gaping hole in it. There was no place for the demolitioner to stand or hang onto while placing the explosive. It is possible the wall could have been blown open with a rocket propelled grenade but the likelihood that the inhabitants of the cell would remain safe would be unlikely. Also, on one of the shattered block of stone, an adhesive residue can be found. This implies an explosive was stuck to the wall before the explosion, the only question is who did it and why? No explosive casings were found, however there were bits and pieces of pumpkin everywhere, very strange...

"This may be what he meant by gathering a hunting party? Hmmm or maybe this is a distraction. It's possible, Kraven is a fairly intelligent hunter, using a sort of lure would not be below him." Said Batman internally while questions quickly flooded his mind. "There's only one person out there, who may be able to find Kraven. However, he doesn't live in Gotham…"

Batman walked out of Arkham and called in the Batwing. Upon it's arrival, Batman jumped in and began to fly to New York City.

Peter, on his feet ripped out his restraints and shot a web at the Joker's gun. Peter ripped the gun out of the Joker's hand and took it in his own. Peter pointed it at the Joker's head and said, "You monster! You killed my aunt, you killed her!"

"Oh come on Pete, learn to relax a bit. Like your aunty here! Hahaha!" Replied the Joker.

Peter's eyes were red, his teeth gritted together tightly, he was filled with rage! Before Peter could pull the trigger, he heard the sound of a jet fly above him. The jet was painted all black and was clearly in the shape of a Bat. "Look everybody, Bats is here!" Said the Joker, cackling with laughter after he said it. Batman leapt from the Batwing and stood in front of Peter and said, "What's wrong Joker, cutting off mob dealers just isn't exciting enough, you've resorted to picking on kids?"

"You've got it all wrong Bats, I didn't come here for him… I came here for you!" Said the Joker with a grin a mile wide. As the Joker finished speaking, they seemingly disappeared from thin air, like some sort of magic. Batman helped Peter off the ground and said, "Are you alright Mr. Parker?"

"They killed her, they killed my Aunt May!" Said Peter, tears streaming down his face.

"I'll find them Peter, don't worry they will pay. Stay here and I'll take care of it." Answered Batman.

"Wait, I'm coming with you…" Said Peter.

"No Peter, it's too dangerous! You'll be killed!" Said Batman.

Peter thought for a moment and then he said, "Fine. I...I'll wait. You better bring them in uh… whatever your name is?"

"I'm Batman."

"Right, come back soon!" Replied Spider-man.

"Take care Peter." Said Batman.

Peter grabbed his backpack and ran down the street. As soon as he was out of Batman's line of sight, he ran into an alley way and changed into his favorite alter ego, Spider-man. Spider-man climbed to the roof of a nearby building and began swinging down the street back to Batman. Once Spider-man had arrived, he said, "Uh excuse me, I heard about your bat problem."

"Funny… What are you doing here Spider-man?"

"Well I heard about a carnival going on down here, sounded like fun!" Said Spider-man.

"No carnival, but there was a significant amount of Arkham escapees here moments ago. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Spider-man?"

"Nope, but I can offer my expert investigatory skills to help out if you'd like?"

Batman ignored his last comment and began investigating the scene. He searched the area where they disappeared. He noticed using a scanner that there was a series of a mechanisms and machinery. There seemed to be five different "trap door" type contraptions, the release system has a wire connected to it leading to a building across the street. "Someone else was involved with this…" Said Batman aloud. Batman and Spiderman walked over the building across the street and walked inside. The building appeared to abandoned, destroyed furniture and ragged carpets and cloths covered the room. Dust and cobwebs filled the room, a few spiders stopped spinning their webs upon seeing Spider-man enter the room. Batman looked around the room with his white eyes examined the room and quickly moved to the next. A staircase leading to the next floor could be found in the center of the next room. A few crates and boxes were in this room, nothing of real interest. Batman and Spiderman climbed the flight and arrived at a far different room. This room had one window at the end of it, slightly cracked open, next to this window was a series of strange contraptions and objects laid out on a table. A few of which was a deck of cards, the next was a portable projection device was several different instruments coming off of it.

After some more in depth investigation, some of the dust on the window sill had been swiped away, as if someone was leaning on the sill for some reason. Inside the projector was a slide that resembles the concrete street and asphalt road. "It seems that whoever did this, shined the projector on the five of them, to make them more difficult to see in the darkness of the night and then he triggered the trap doors to make it seem like they've disappeared. The question is, who would do something like this? Riddler possibly." Said Batman.

"Well, it could be Mysterio. He does like to show everybody his magic tricks." Said Spider-man with a shrug.

"Or it could be both of them together, remember there is no triggering mechanism here one of them could of been in charge of the projector while the other…" Batman turned and saw Spider-man wearing a monocle, wearing a fedora and holding a pipe in his hand. "Excellent deduction my dear Watson!" Said Spider-man chuckling after he spoke. Batman scowled back at him. He didn't yet understand his new companion, but it didn't matter he need to focus on the task at hand. He needed to find these criminals and convicts soon, before they do something horrifying...


	3. Chapter 3 Beasts and Men

Chapter 3: "Beast and Men"

Once Batman had a chance to investigate further, he noticed that a footprint could be made out on the floor. The shoe was made of some sort of a rubber polymer, one not normally worn by most people. He could track to this polymer back to the wearer using his many scanners. "I've got a trail, let's go." Said Batman walking out the door and out onto the fire escape. Spider-man followed close behind, continuously looking over to see what Batman was looking at, kind of like how a child walks very closely to his or her mother.

Batman and Spider-man followed the trail down the street until Batman said, "This trail seems to go along for a while… I'll call the Batmobile." Spider-man's face lit up behind his mask, his excitement could even be felt in the air. "We goin' for a ride! Exciting." The Batmobile pulled up next to Batman and stopped. Then the doors of the Batmobile opened on both sides automatically. Before either of them stepped in the car, a strange sight could be seen driving past them. It was Deadpool, in a bright red car bouncing on the street using hydraulics. As the car bounced down the street, Deadpool was dancing to the song Jump Around by House of Pain. The song was blaring on his radio as he drove by. Batman stared at Deadpool in disgust while Spider-man began to bounce to the music along with Deadpool. It was a hilarious sight to see, Deadpool wore a gold chain around his neck along with many knives and guns covering his body.

Batman glanced at Spider-man dancing around and back at Deadpool. Before Deadpool could make it down the street, Batman pressed a button his wrist that caused a rocket to be fired from the Batmobile heading towards Deadpool. Before Deadpool could react, his car was destroyed and he was thrown a couple yards down the street. Batman then said, "Come on let's go." Spider-man let out an audible sound of disappointment and got in the Batmobile with Batman.

"So why do you think those Arkham inmates are here in New York?" Ask Spider-man once he was in the car.

"I think they're here because of you. I think they are in league with your foes to take us both down using their superior numbers. The question we should be asking is why are they hiding from us?" Replied Batman.

"They may be setting some sort of trap for us…" Said Spider-man.

"There's no doubt in my mind that it is. Be prepared for anything…" Said Batman.

The two of them arrived at paper factory on the other side of city. The center of the complex was a tall chimney, spewing out horrid black smoke into the air. By this time, the sky was black with a bright, pearlescent moon lighting up the darkness.

Batman and Spider-man stepped out of the car. Batman took out a pair of thermal binoculars and inspected the facility from a distance. There appeared to a life sign on the second floor of the complex. Batman then said,

"Alright, I can see one life sign on the second floor. Let's go in nice and…"

Before Batman could finish, Spider-man had already left, breaking into the factory through the second floor window. "Quiet…"

Batman followed Spider-man in through the same window he broke through. Batman looked around the room and saw lots of pipes and industrial valves. Lots of old crates, cardboard boxes and tools were scattered across this old and dust covered building. In the center of room, was a body of a man probably around 40 years of age. A single desolate light hung in the center of room, illuminating the body of the man. The man wore common clothes, middle class probably. Spider-man looked around the room and said, "Hmm Spooky."

Batman turned facing Spider-man and said, "You have to be careful Spider-man, were going against against a serious threat here. We can't act carelessly!"

"They killed my… Peter's aunt. I can't give them time to escape." Replied Spider-man.

"You said yourself that we could be walking into a trap. How quickly we spring it doesn't matter Spider-man. It's better if we avoid the trap completely." Said Batman.

"Fine… We better find them soon. I don't like the thought of them walking on my the streets." Replied Spider-man.

Batman then turned and began to examine the man further. Once Batman activated his x-ray scanners, he could see no skeleton beneath his skin. At first Batman was intrigued… then he realized… The man began to quickly change shape and form, his body became a clay like substance, turning a brownish color and becoming larger a larger. Soon the body turned into Clayface, rising to a massive eight foot tall monster.

Before Batman could make a move, two black tendrils wrapped themselves around him and pulled him into the darkest part of the room. Spider-man looked up at this gigantic beast and raised his fists and said, "Alright playdoh, lets do this!"

Clayface created a pair of huge sledge hammers in each of his arms and slammed them just in front of Spider-man who had leapt onto the wall behind him at the last second. Spider-man fire a web onto the roof of the facility and zipped over to it. He then grabbed a fire hydrant from off the wall and threw it at Clayface. The canister flew into Clayface's tan ooze like skin and sunk into his body. It didn't seem to affect him at all. Before, Spider-man could react, Clayface whacked him off the ceiling and slammed his other hand into him. Pushing Spiderman a few inches into the concrete ground.

Meanwhile, Batman was thrown out of the factory entirely, creating a hole in the brick walls of the facility. He landed on the windshield of a van parked in the lot of the paper factory. He got to his feet and threw a few batarangs at the horrid creature as it ran towards him. The projectiles lodged themselves in his black symbiote skin, unable to slow his charge. Batman jumped onto the van and fired his batclaw at a trash can. He swung it into Venom as he approached, causing him to fly into the car next to him, giving out a monstrous groan as his body landed on the asphalt. Batman glided off the car and kicked Venom back to the ground. Venom stood back up and grabbed Batman by the throat and slammed his skull into the ground. Batman began to bleed from the mouth, broken teeth falling from his mouth along with a pounding headache. Batman reached up and pulled Venom to the ground with him, he then took out a pair of Bat tasers and tased Venom's neck. The creature began to spasm and shriek like some sort of caged beast. Venom kicked Batman off of him, sending him flying into a lightpost. Batman stood up clutching his back with one hand, a multiple cuts and bruises covered his body. Batman got back to his feet and took out his final gadget, something sure to take this beast down…

Simultaneously, Spider-man tried to punch Clayface with his hands without and real signs of damage being done. Clayface tried to crush him with his hands, but he couldn't match the Spider's speed, he was simply too fast for him. Spider-man could figure out how to take this monster down, until he noticed a valve on the far side of the room, the label said H2O. Spider-man threw a chair at Clayface and swung over to the far side of the room in one fluid movement. The chair distracted Clayface from Spider-man's next attack, Spider-man wrapped his web around the valve and pulled with all his strength. Suddenly the valve broke off and a current of water launched out of the pipe. The sheer power of the current sent Spider-man flying through Clayface's center mass and in through the hole in the wall. Spider-man landed outside, covered in wet clay and dirt.

While that happened, Batman had pulled out a sonic weapon that he fired at Venom as he ran towards him. It caused the very skin of Venom's body to lurch and struggle control over the body beneath it's surface. Batman walked slowly closer to Venom as he fired, increasing the volume of the sound as he went. The symbiote simply couldn't stand it any longer and it turned into a black liquidy substance on the ground, creating a pool of which Brock laid in. Batman quickly walked over and punched Brock in his head, effectively knocking him out.

Spider-man tried to wipe off some of the wet clay that covered his body but with no success, he suit was literally dripping with it. He walked over to Batman and said, "See, that wasn't too bad?"

"We could have made this much easier if we simply took our time. Your recklessness is going to get us killed! Answered Batman angrily.

"We don't have time to waste! We need to track them down and stop them as soon as possible. How is it you don't see that!" Said Spider-man.

"We are dealing with a serious situation here, if you won't take it seriously then i'll find them myself!" Said Batman about to walk over to the Batmobile.

"Like hell you are! It's just your way or the highway isn't it? Unable to even comprehend the point of another person. We have to work together here, not just me following your lead!" Replied Spider-man with no shortage of attitude.

"I'm not going to take this from some child! I will find these criminals with or without your help." Said Batman.

"You're not leaving me here to deal with your baggage alone! You're in this with me!" Replied Spider-man.

"I don't have to deal with antics and tantrums of a child! Get out of my way!" Said Batman.

Batman scowled at Spider-man and raised his fists and said, "I didn't want to do this but you leave no choice…"


	4. Chapter 4 Food Chain

Chapter 4: "Food Chain"

Batman punched Spider-man in the face, spinning Spider-man 180 degrees. Spider-man turned back around and webbed Batman's face, effectively blinding him. Batman clawed at the webs, desperately trying to rip the webs away from his eyes. While Batman was left exposed to attack, Spider-man fire a web slung into Batman, sending him several feet down the street. Batman finally pulled the webs away from his face and stood up. Spider-man advanced after Batman with incredible speed, he crawled along the side of a building to get a better angle at him. Batman pulled out his sonic weapon and fired it Spider-man as he tried to approach. Spider-man pressed his hands up to his ears and screamed out in pain, his ears began to bleed. Spider-man fell from the wall he was stuck to and landed on the cold concrete ground. Batman walked closer to Spider-man till he was standing over him, once he was he turned it off.

Batman grabbed Spider-man by the top scruff of his mask and dragged him over to and previously damaged van. He lifted Spider-man above his head and slammed his body into the car. "Is this what you wanted!? We are wasting time as it is!?" As he finished talking, thunder could be heard in the distance as it began to rain. Within moments, it began to pour rain violently, like the world was angry for his one moment.

Spider-man rolled from side to side in the dented metal of the van's roof, holding his side in pain. Batman turned and began walking over to the Batmobile. Before he could get inside of it, Spider-man shot a web to Batman's arm and pulled. This turned Batman around and caused him to stumble to his knees. Spider-man leapt off the car and kicked Batman with immense momentum and speed. Batman tried to uppercut Spider-man but, thanks to his spider sense, Spider-man caught the punch and threw him over his shoulder and into the same dented van. Batman's bones ached his muscles were sore, his body felt weak. Batman got out of the van and pressed a button on his utility belt. It seemed to have activated a short range EMP, the lights around the parking lot went dark, darkness spread…

Batman had emerged back into his element, darkness was his ally in this battle. Spider-man couldn't see anything through this thick wall of shadow. He had to rely on his senses to find the bat in the dark. Suddenly, Spider-man's eyes widened and he could sense Batman standing behind him. Spider-man blocked Batman's strikes and punched him back. The two of them fought one another in the pitch black scene. Unable to really know who had the upper hand in a darkness like this. All that could be heard, was the sound of punches and kicks connecting with an opponent and shrieks of pain.

Soon, the lights came back on and the Batman laid unconscious upon the ground. Spider-man scarred, bruised and wounded stood the victor, but was it worth the fighting? This wouldn't help him find the Arkham escapees, the people that killed his Aunt May. Maybe Batman was right, maybe he should have just done it his way… No, he would have to go at this alone, he would have to find them by his own means. They can't hide from him in his own city…


	5. Chapter 5 Regrets

Chapter 5: "Regrets"

Spider-man used his webbing to tie up Venom and Batman up on the light posts, leaving Clayface a pile of wet sludge. He then called the police and left the Paper Factory.

Spider-man goes on without Batman to find the rest of the criminal escapees. He taps into the police radio to listen for any reports of criminal violence. After a short time, he discovers that Mysterio and the Riddler have been spotted near Birmingham street. Spider-man thought, "Perfect! I can single out the two masterminds of the group from the rest of them with little problem!" Spider-man didn't waste any time, he made his way to Birmingham street as quickly as he could.

Spider-man landed on a lamp post just above the street, he saw the Riddler and Mysterio going into the subway, talking to one another. "Everything is in position. You think this'll work?" Said Riddler.

"Spider-man is the brightest of the heroes i've fought. He'll fall for it, trust me." Replied Mysterio.

Spider-man sat curiously on the post and thought through his options. He could wait up here to see if they come back up for some reason. Or he could go down there now and spring the trap, in the hopes that he doesn't fall for it. Or he could wait for Batman's help, no… that simply wasn't an option. They aren't coming out of that subway till he went in, he has to risk it. That's the only option. With that final decision, Spider-man leapt off the post and walked down into the subway. His spider-senses were on full alert, he wasn't going to allow them to get the…

Before Spider-man could finish his thought, he could here loud, thumping footsteps to his right and left. Spider-man quickly jumped onto the ceiling, causing the two goliaths to run into one another. Killer Croc and Rhino had run into each other at full speed, sending them flying backwards. Killer Croc held his head with one hand and let out a grunt of pain. Rhino shook his head and stood back up, relatively unaffected by the attack. Spiderman found himself in a tightly enclosed area, two corridors on the left and right where Rhino and Croc came from left little room to move around in. Beyond the corridors, was a small room with stone floors and walls with a door in the back that leads to the subway. Spider-man realizes that area was not perfect for his kind of combat. Spider-man tried to web zip out of there but he was too late. In mid air, Rhino had grabbed a hold of Spider-man's leg. Rhino threw Spider-man's body back into the subway, breaking through a wall of concrete as he did.

Spider-man tried to stand, but the bruising was too painful. He clutched his side with one hand as blood began to trickle down for his chest and onto the floor. Rhino tried to pick up Spider-man again but he wouldn't let him. Spider-man stood and tried to run out the back door. Before he could escape, The door exploded open sending Spider-man back off his feet. Deathstroke and Kraven walked through the door, armed with machine guns, explosive and many other armaments. Deathstroke knelt next to Spider-man and said, "Well I was expecting a bit more fight in you… oh well. You're coming with me." Deathstroke picked up Spider-man and made his way to the exit. Spider-man losing consciousness, did his final attempt to escape. He reached down to Deathstroke's belt and pulled the pin off a smoke grenade. A smoke began to shoot out of the grenade and flow out into the air. Deathstroke looked behind him at his waist and said, "What is this?"

Spider-man then put the bottom of feet to the side of Deathstroke's face and pushed against it with full force. Spider-man flipped backwards in mid air and landed on his feet facing Deathstroke. The villains finally showed themselves at that moment, they had finally emerged from their hiding places and allowed the pale moonlight to shine upon their skin, exposed.

The full roster of villain went as follows; Kraven, Deathstroke, Rhino, Killer Croc, Green Goblin, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Mysterio, The Riddler and the Lizard. All these horrible criminal psychopaths surrounded Spider-man, ready to pounce on the wall crawler if he were to even try to make a move. Spider-man took a few steps back and walked into Rhino who pushed him immediately after contact. Spider-man was forced into the center of the circle, Kraven said, "Come on little Spider. Make a move." He began to cackle uncontrollably once he had finished his sentence. The only other person who laughed along with him was the Joker of course.

Spider-man tried to leap up to a building to escape but he was tackled in mid air by Kraven, he did so with furious intent. Kraven pinned Spider-man to the ground and plunged a knife into his shoulder. Spider-man tried to wiggle out of his grasp but Rhino had punched Spider-man in the skull before he could do so. Spider-man was out cold, his body limp and nearly lifeless. Rhino picked up Spider-man and walked back into the subway room along with all of his companions. The only remnants to be found from the scene was few blood splatters and cracked concrete.


	6. Chapter 6 Pick Up The Pieces

Chapter 6: "Picking Up the Pieces"

Batman awoke in the parking lot of the Paper Factory, hanging upside down due to Spider-man's webbing. He reached to his utility belt and grabbed a batarang in one hand and stabbed the webbing over and over until finally, he was free. He noticed that Venom and Clayface were no longer at the scene, where they had gone he had no idea. He hopes that they were taken by the police but he was sure he'd soon find his answer.

Batman placed his two fingers to the side of his cowl and said, "Alfred, you there?"

"Oh Master Wayne, I was so worried that something had happened to you! Are you alright?" Replied Alfred.

"I'm fine Alfred. Where were Venom and Clayface taken?" Asked Batman.

"Honestly, Master Wayne, I don't believe they were taken anywhere. They seem to have escaped. I'm sorry Master Wayne."

"Damn, I could have made sure they arrived in prison if that jumpy Spider kid had just listened to me! Speaking off where has he gone… I get back to you soon Alfred." Said Batman, taking his fingers off his cowl.

Batman began to investigate the scene to see if he can find out where Venom and Clayface had gone and where Spider-man disappeared to. He found that a few police cars had been crushed nearby him, several large dents and several bits of crushed metal laid all over the lot. It would appear that Clayface destroyed these cars and then escaped, but where did he go? After further investigation, underneath one of the policemen's bodies was a sewer grate, leading into the public sewer line. This makes sense for a place where Venom could have escaped from but not Clayface, since the sewer water would turn him back into wet sludge, where could he have gone. Once Batman had investigated the Paper Factory a bit more, he noticed a trail of wet clay leading into the streets of New York. This would most definitely lead him to his culprit, but what about Spider-man, where had he gone?

Spider-man couldn't be tracked with foot prints or fingerprints given that he wears a full body suit. However, He did find a blood sample on the roof of the dented van that he had slammed him into. He took as much as he could from the sample he had found. He then put the sample into his gauntlet and place his two fingers back to side of his cowl and said, "Alfred, I'm sending you a blood sample. Analyze it for me."

"Yes, Master Wayne." Answered Alfred submissively. Within a few moments, Alfred said, "The blood sample seems to belong to a Mr. Peter Parker, however there is a mutagen in the blood that seems to originate from spider DNA. Master Bruce, Peter Parker is Spider-man."

"That was his aunt that was murdered, that why Spider-man has been so reckless. He's in pain, I need to find him. Alfred can you track the sample back to the source?" Asked Batman.

"Of course, Master Wayne. Spider-man appears to be at 48 Kent Street. Do be careful Master Wayne." Said Alfred.

"I'll start heading that way now, in the meanwhile Alfred, start working on a serum to temporarily disable that spider mutagen. Spider-man may still be emotionally unstable." Said Batman.

"Of course, Master Bruce." Answered Alfred.

Batman arrived at 48 Kent Street and noticed that it was barren of life at the moment, no single person could be seen for nearly miles. Batman then noticed a subway entrance on the side of the street. Batman began running down the steps until he noticed that the entire subway was rubble and scrap metal. The subway tracks had been blown apart causing the subway train to crash into the rubble below. In front of Batman was a chasm of burning bodies, shards of glass and bent metal. Across the chasm was a hallway continuing down the subway.

Batman took out his line grappler from his utility belt and held it above his head. It then fire a carbon fiber robe in two directions, one behind him and one in the hallway across the chasm. The device then acted as a zip line from where Batman stood to the hallway across the chasm. Batman then placed his gadget back onto his belt after he had crossed the chasm. Before opening the door at the end of the hallway, Batman used his detective vision to scan the area. It appeared that the room was full of different sized footprints, some large others regular sized. The door handle had no hand prints however, whoever opened the door had his hands covered. "They must all be waiting for me, some sort of ambush-" Said Batman but he was cut off by a red suited mercenary who threw his katana jettisoning by Batman's head. He then said, "Hey Bats, Were not finished here. You blew up my sweet ride, that must have cost a lot of money… I wouldn't really know cause it wasn't my car but still." Deadpool then held his handgun up to Batman's face.

Batman grabbed the gun from his hand with astounding speed and threw it aside, he then said, "I'm not in the mood for this Deadpool."

"Awww, Is Bats having a bad day? Well how do you think I feel, you blew up my car!"

"You mean the car you stole?"

"Not everybody has that stupid self righteous moral code that you do Bats! We all have to make a living somehow."

"Are you finished yet?"

"No, No you gotta fix my car! Otherwise Bats is going bye-bye!"

"Get out of my face Wade!" Said Batman finally as he shoved him.

"You gotta problem son huh! We gonna have to take this outside huh!?" Said Deadpool just before a steel beam fell from the center and crushed Deadpool beneath it. His body was crushed into bits and mush and fell into the chasm. Batman, boots stained with blood, walked through the hallway door and tried to forget about this crazed masked mercenary.

Batman walked through the door and saw that a very deep hole had been dug just in front of the doorway. This appeared to be a nearly never ending hole except it was easily the width of a whale and the length of a football field. Batman scanned down the hole and found fourteen heat signatures. "All of them are sown there except Clayface who cannot be detected with thermal." Before Batman attempted to descend into this pit of terror, he called the batmobile to wait on the surface just above the hole. He had also set some powerful explosives on the top of the pit, just beneath the batmobile. Once that was done, he radioed Alfred who had just finished what he called the "Anti-Spider" serum.

The majority of this serum was comprised of a substance typically used in medical operations known as Ethyl Chloride. Alfred send the serum in using a drop pod sent from the Batwing. Batman returned to the surface for a moment to retrieve the serum and return to the pit. Now that Batman had everything he need, he was ready to spring the trap and save the Spider.


	7. Chapter 7 Crime and Punishment

Chapter 7: "Punishment"

Batman slowly descended into the pit by carefully climbing along the rocky edges of the pit. After some time climbing, Batman could see a light coming from the bottom of the pit. He could make up the thirteen figures he was expecting, they were all standing around Spider-man, of which was getting beaten by the Rhino, Killer Croc and the Lizard who all took turns. However, He also noticed that the Joker was not present, he was loose somewhere else in the city. But, Spider-man was not looking well, his skin was exposed in some areas, bruised and scarred. He was confined to a metal chair by means of adamantium restraints. They must have crafted them on their own or stolen them, either way, this isn't good for Spider-man. The rest surrounded him in a circle, watching the brutality with smiles and happiness. Batman could sense that this was some kind of trap, but it didn't really matter. He needed to save Spider-man, he couldn't just let them kill him.

Batman thrusted a grappling hook into the rocks edge and began to repel the rest of the way down the pit. Once he was about twenty feet above them, Batman used his line launched to create a tightrope above them. Batman climbed on top of it and carefully walked to the middle of the wire just above Spiderman. Batman then made his move…

He dropped a smoke pellet right in front of Spiderman and leapt down behind him. Batman then quickly superheated his restraints causing them to melt and fall apart. He then attached a rope to Spider-Man's waist and shot it up a flat area in the rocks above him, since it appeared to be a safe place where he could be safe. Batman then triggered his explosive he had set earlier. The bottom of the pit seemed to be large enough to house a batmobile so why not. An incredibly loud explosion could be heard from way above them, as rubble began tumbling down, Batman quickly fired his grapnel gun up to the place where Spider-man was situated.

The rocks tumbled upon them, slamming into Rhino, pinning him to the ground. The same happened to Killer Croc but the rest of villains were able to avoid the falling boulders. However, the Batmobile fell into the center of the pit, the villains hugged the cave walls, trying to avoid the car if possible. Batman pressed a button on his gauntlet that activated a electronic device inside the Batmobile. Bolts of electricity shot out of the sides of the car and stunned the villains surrounding it. It seemed to have effectively taken down the majority of the villains, except of Rhino and Croc who were too low to the ground to be affected by the blast. All the villains were defeated in one way or another, except for two. Clayface and the Joker.

"Where had they gone off to? Why had they made it so easy to defeat the majority of their force? They must have not realized that they were strategically ill positioned, or maybe they are trying to distract me from something else… I'm sure I'll soon discover the answer i'm looking for." Thought Batman as he called the NYPD to arrest the criminals in the pit below.


	8. Chapter 8 Revelations

Chapter 8: "Revelations"

Batman emerged from the dark pit he had just cleansed of evil with Spider-man upon his back. Batman laid him up the ground and said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Did we get them all?" Asked Spider-man with a weakness in his breath.

"Not yet, Two of them seem to be still roaming rampant. It's possible that their still planning someth-." Said Batman interrupted by the fact that wet clay was on his hand. He took a look at his hand and up at Spider-man clutching his side with one arm. Batman squished the clay in his hands and said, "Clayface!" with a bombastic tone.

"I was wondering when you'd find out…" Said Clayface, his form molding from the form of the Spiderman to his typical monstrous pile of Clay that he is usually more comfortable in. He rose to about nine feet tall and said, "Goodbye Bats!" As he thrust himself into Batman, pushing him back into the pit. Batman was however able to stick a cryo grenade inside of Clayface before he was pushed into the pit. Clayface however, did not notice that he had done this and so just before he was about to wreak havoc on the policemen that had appeared at the scene, he heard a faint beeping noise.

Before Clayface could make another move or utter another word, the grenade went off and his entire body was frozen in place. The policemen who were just about to fire at the beast lowered their weapons and began their search of the area. One of the policemen stepped to the edge of the pit and said, "Hey! I think we got someone down here. Why's he dressed like a Bat…?"

Meanwhile, The Joker had Spider-man in a dreary looking room. The wood walls were a tan color, at least the parts that were covered by blood stains that is, and the floor was made of rickety old wooden boards of a brown color. Spider-man was strapped into a medical bed most likely to be used in insane asylums to restrain their patients. Next to the bed was a series of torture tools, knives, skewers you name it. Spider-man could seem to break free, he was too weak from the beating that the other villains had imposed on him. Spider-man's mask was torn and ripped with blood soaking it. The rest of the costume was much of the same. Before Spider-man could begin to think of a way out of the situation, he heard a voice come from the darkest corner of the room.

"Oh don't fret my dearest child. This will all be over soon enough… hahahahahaha!" Said the Joker as he emerged from the darkness wearing a doctor's uniform.

"What's going on here!" Said Spider-man.

"Well I thought it was quite clear at this point. You're here for a check up. Don't worry i'll make sure you get a lollipop on the way out! Hahahaha!" Answered the Joker.

"You sick freak! Where am I!" Spider-man said.

"You must be delusional! This is a doctor's office, hence… the uniform. Jeez Peter I thought you were brighter than this!" Said the Joker with a crooked smile.

"Let me go!" Screamed Spider-man, desperately trying to pull himself free.

"Oh no no no, not yet. You haven't even had your shots yet! Here we can get it over with real quick. Now Peter tell me what's your favorite color?" Said Joker, unable to hold back his excitement and joy.

"What are you- Agggh!" Said Peter as the Joker plunged a syringe into Spider-man's shoulder. The green colored serum drained from the syringe and began to flow through Spider-man's body. A nearly unbearable pain immediately coarsed through Spider-man, he began lurch from side to side all the while he screamed.

"Oh don't be such a baby Spidey! It's not that bad, well I won't really now because I have no clue what's in this but… I'm sure it's not that bad, HAHAHAHAHA! Said the Joker laughing hysterically.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Spiderman, with a weak tone.

"Now you're asking the right questions my boy! Why… Did you know that we made a little name for ourselves. We call ourselves the Ethics, why because we see the world the way it really is! The somber unforgiving hell hole that the whole world loves! We are going to change this word into the place that it rightfully is. I don't want to hear another damned hippie say that the world is great because it's not!" Said Joker with no expense of frustration intombed in every word.

Spider-man laid in the bed motionless now, he tried to sympathize with him. "I understand what you're going through. I've lost people before, It changes you. But it's up to you to decide the kind of person you turn into. You're just stuck in hard times, it always get better." Said Spider-man still in severe pain from the toxin.

"Y'know kid, you're a really softy. It's almost too bad that I gotta kill yah!" The Joker grabbed a bonesaw with two hands and lifted it above his head. The blow was aimed for Spider-man's skull, this blow would surely be fatal. Thankfully, Spider-man was able to break free of his restraints and he caught the blade a few inches above his head. If he had reacted milliseconds too late, Spider-man would have certainly died. Spider-man threw the saw across the room and pushed him across the room. The Joker flew into the table of surgical tools, the back of his smacking into the table with full force. Spider-man took that moment to free himself of the remaining restraints.

Spider-man had finally got back to his feet, hands raised to react to the Joker's next move. As the Joker picked himself up off the table, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He reached behind him and felt a scalpel plunged into the back of his head. The Joker looked at his hands and noticed that blood has stained his pale white skin. He looked up at Spider-man with nothing but a burning rage in his cold unforgiving eyes. The Joker ripped the scalpel out of his head and charged Spider-man with it.

Spider-man kicked the knife out of hand and webbed his hands together, almost all in one fluid movement. Before the Joker would try to rip himself free, Spider-man used more of his webbing to stick the Joker to the wall. Spider-man then looked the Joker in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry about how the world has treated you but this isn't the way to deal with your pain! You've completely lost your mind!"

The Joker made a huge smile and said, "You think i'm crazy! HAHAHA, now that's funny!" Spider-man tilted his head in a confused manner and said, "What do- what do you-ugh!" Spider-man fell to the ground, unconscious. The serum had reached his brain, he was suddenly too tired to even stand. The Joker laughed manically as the blood loss began to take it's toll. Before long, Mysterio had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and taken the Joker and Spider-man with him. Where they went is a mystery, a mystery soon to be solved...


	9. Chapter 9 Game Show

Chapter 9: "Game Show"

Batman awakes sitting in a chair with the Joker standing in front of him. The Joker appeared to be in top shape, unscaved and healthy in all areas aside from his demented brain. Behind the Joker was a reflective mirror with a crack along the side.

"I was wondering when you wake up Bats yah sleepy head! Are you ready to begin the game?" Asked the Joker.

"What are you talking about? Where am I?" Asked Batman.

"Oh don't you worry about that all will be explained soon… Now, would you like to play a game… Hahahahaha!" Said the Joker, unable to contain his joy.

As Joker move from one side of the room to the other, pacing, Batman could see his reflection in the mirror. He could see his eyes were a bright green color. "I must have been drugged, what's wrong with me?" Thought Batman as colors began to fade a brighten over and over again. The whole world seemed to be some sort of crazy dream, like he wasn't actually there. Like he wasn't really sitting in this chair listening to the Joker speak. Batman shook his head violently, trying to get the terrifying illusions to fade but there they stayed, haunting him, invading his mind.

"Hey, are you listening Bats! Oh well, come on. Let's start! Hahahaha!" Said the Joker as he dragged Batman into the next room. This room had white walls, floor and ceiling interupted only by green color lines along the floor. The floor seem to be comprised of different panels, pressure plates possibly. Batman stepped out of his chair and walked onto the panel closest to him. As he stepped onto the plate, it sunk into the floor and turned a red color. He could hear a scream of pain for a few seconds then the color faded from the panel and returned to its white color, the screaming then stopped.

"Get it yet Batman? You step on the wrong panel, Spider-man dies! Good luck, you'll need it to beat my puzzle!" Said the Riddler over the intercom in the most over confident tone imaginable.

Batman took a moment and carefully planned his next move. Batman decided to use his detective vision to see if he could find the footsteps of the previous contestant. He could see a series of footsteps leading towards the other side of the room. The end of the room appeared to have a big white sheet covering the other side of the room. "That must be where their holding Spider-man. I need to get their fast." Thought Batman as he completed the Riddler puzzle with ease. As Batman finished the puzzle he stepped through the curtain while listening to the Riddler's frustrated voice say, "Of course that was just your first puzzle. The first one just makes sure that brain of yours is still functioning. Now, time for round two."

In this part of the room was a flat stone floor and another reflective mirror in the front of the room. To his sides were bleachers filled with common criminals and thugs wearing shirts that say "Die Spider-man" or "Die Batman".

"Well, this isn't the kind of team support I thought I'd get but I'll take it." Said Spider-man from the other side of the mirror, reforging his wit and humor.

"This is a challenge of your strength, both physical and mental. Our two victors will compete amongst each other to see who truly is the hero of our age. Failure to comply will lead to the death of two you hold very dear…" Said Mysterio over the intercom.

Suddenly a bell and rung and the criminals on both Batman and Spider-man's sides, charged down to them wielding knives, stun sticks, batons and other lethal close combat weaponry. Batman took down the criminals easily, like taking candy from a baby, armed with a knife but still. Spider-man made short work of his side of villain, swinging from one side of the room to the other to recuperate and then diving into the chaos to take down as many as he can. The thugs on either side must have numbered thirty each. The fighting was brutal and violent, within minutes Batman had defeated at least twenty of them while Spider-man had nearly finished his batch.

As soon Spider-man had defeated all the thugs on his side, a loud dinging noise sounded, marking him the winner of the contest of Strength. Batman had defeated his finally criminals only seconds later, marking him second place victor. "Well done, however Batman second place in a race with two people is still a failure. As punishment for this failure, you will be handicapped in this next match. In an instant, Batman felt a sudden weight on his left leg. It appears to be an adamantium clasp around his leg, weighing nearly 400 pounds. Batman tried to get it off his leg but was unable to, the locking system seems to be remote. The only way he could get it off would be to find the remote, probably in the Riddler's possession.

"And now for your final test! This will show once and for all, who is the better hero!" Said Mysterio. Once he had finished talking, the glass wall between Batman and Spider-man had raised, they were now in cased in an arena with one another, each having something very great to lose. On the right side of the room was watchtower where the Riddler and Mysterio stood. Next to them was the Joker holding a gun to Mary Jane Watson's head, on the other side was Kraven holding a blade to Alfred Pennyworth's neck. The stakes were high, if one of them does not die then someone they care for will die. This is a time to show one's true character, to see what your will to do to make sure your loved ones survive…


	10. Chapter 10 The Laughing Man

Chapter 10: "The Finale"

Batman tried to reason with Spider-man before the fight, he said, "We can both get out of here safely Spider-man. We don't need to do this."

"I can't let them take someone else away from me. I'm sorry pal, looks like it's a rematch." Said Spider-man.

"Just listen to me, this doesn't have to happen! No one needs to die!" Says Batman.

"There's nothing to do but fight old man! I'm sorry about this…" Said Spider-man as he leapt off the floor and web zipped in his direction. Batman was able to blow the attack but not the following attacks. Spider-man was able to easily maneuver around Batman with little to no problem, since Batman was seriously handicapped. Batman tried to fight back but he was unable to do any serious damage. He lacked the speed that Spider-man had in spades. Within a few moments, Batman was down clutching his ribs tightly with one hand, bleeding from the mouth. Spider-man felt horrible about this, he didn't want to hurt Batman, he never really wanted to hurt him. He just wanted Mary Jane safe, that's all. Spider-man grabbed Batman by the ear of his cowl and dragged him into the center of the ring.

Spider-man began to beat Batman, hitting him continuously in the face till his face was red and bloody. Spider-man finally let go and backed away, he couldn't do this, not any longer. "He didn't do anything to deserve this. Batman was a good person, fighting to protect others just like I do. We are one in the same, I can't do this." Thought Spider-man pacing around Batman's body.

"Don't forget Spider-man, if you fail to kill Batman. Then your lover, dies!" Said Mysterio into the intercom.

Spider-man grabbed Batman's head with two hands and closed his eyes. Before Spider-man could make his finishing blow, Batman had plunged a needle into the side of Spider-man's foot, doing so quickly enough to surpass his spider-senses. The fluid that Batman had injected into him was mostly Ethyl Chloride, the substance that temporarily disable Spider-man's abilities. Spider-man fell to the ground in pain, he felt weak and powerless. Then Batman quickly pressed his two fingers upon the side of his cowl and said, "Now!" while staring upon at the Watchtower.

Suddenly, Nightwing burst through the door behind Mysterio and the Riddler in the Watchtower. Behind him was Damian Wayne in Robin Costume and Batgirl. Nightwing threw his two stun batons into the Joker and Kraven before they could have a chance to react. Batgirl and Damian charged into Mysterio and Riddler, tackling them out the window of the Watchtower. They landed on the floor of the arena, Batman tried to come help but he couldn't move, his muscles were exhausted his body in excruciating pain. Batman passed out before he could utter another word, whatever Joker's poison was seemed to be affecting him. Spider-man had done the same, the combination of Ethyl Chloride and the Joker's Poison was leaving him barely alive.

Batgirl and Damian were able to defeat the Riddler and Mysterio but Nightwing was in dire need of assistance in the Watchtower. Batgirl and Damian quickly tied up the two villains and came to Nightwing's rescue. They grappled up to the Watchtower and helped Nightwing. Kraven had Nightwing pinned against a wall and was plunging his knife into his lower torso continuously. Nightwing screamed in pain, trying desperately to stop Kraven's assault. Batgirl ripped Kraven away from Nightwing hit him in the jaw. A tooth flew out of his mouth and dinged off the floor. Damian then gibbed Kraven, causing him to be on his back, holding his knee in pain. Finally, Nightwing hit him with the bottom of his stun stick which effectively knocked him out.

Now the fight was over, Nightwing, Batgirl and Damian were able to save Mary Jane and Alfred before any harm could be done to them. They were able to imprison the downed villain and upon roll call, they had captured every escapee of Arkham except one… The Joker. Before they could deal with him, they needed to get Batman and Spider-man to a hospital quickly, their condition appeared to be fatally poor. Nightwing carried Batman's unconscious body while Batgirl carried Spider-man and they escaped the complex. All the villain that were defeated were tied up and later imprisoned.

Later in the New York Mercy Hospital, Batman and Spider-man were both in the same ER, with doctor trying to filter out the poisons and toxins quickly before it entered their heart. Spider-man seemed to be the least responsive of the two, the poison had been in his system for far too long already. The doctor did their best to make sure their heroes survived as those heroes loved stood in horror of the situation. Outside of the hospital, a laughing man could be heard, giggling and hollering over something that he found unbelievably funny.

The sound of flatline could be heard, the man kept laughing…

And laughing…

And laughing…

…

THE END


End file.
